Talk:Bound Bow (Skyrim)
Does anyone know how much damage this bow does? Trying to figure out if it's worth using... - Ness im so glad this page is here, i have spent several days trying to track down this spell..quite a pain Sounga (talk) 10:08, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Is finding the spellbook level dependant, or is it just being able to purchase it? I've gone to two of the locations described as having it as a pick up item, and it was missing. I checked in Mzinchaleft gatehouse and in the Archmage quarters at the College and haven't found it. FinaLLancer (talk) 09:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC) At 100 conjuration (unsure if it scales with level) this bow has 90 damage. 23:20, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm at 100 Conjuration, with several of the Bow perks and a 93 Marksman skill and I have this bow doing 64 Damage. I don't have the Mystic Binding perk, however. I'm also level 54 so level must have very little to do with it, if at all.FinaLLancer (talk) 19:52, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I just realized I had some unused perks so I went ahead and tested. I actually have 79 Marksman and 100 conjuration. I now have 4/5 bow damage perks and mystic binding and the conjured bow only does 84 damage, and I'm not realizing that this is with the Daedric level arrows. The Bow itself is only doing 60 damage, perhaps with the last rank of Marksman and maxing it, the bow itself may deal 90 damage, but Conjuration alone does not determine the strength of this Bow.FinaLLancer (talk) 20:00, December 14, 2011 (UTC) So, am I right in assuming that this is therefore weaker than a daedric bow upgraded on a grindstone with 100 smithing? 03:37, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Significantly less. My Daedric Bow that I sharpened does nearly twice the damage the Bow does alone. And for the Bow to deal that much damage, you have to take, if I recall correctly, three perks in the Conjuration tree. The Bound Bow does come with free arrows that are Daedric quality, and can be a nice way to conserve arrows when sniping minor enemies. Personally, I have a Daedric bow that is enchanted with Paralyze. When I know I'll be able to one-shot an enemy, I use the bound bow and sneak attack to conserve charge on my bow and my real arrows.FinaLLancer (talk) 17:07, December 29, 2011 (UTC) The Bound Bow also seems to have much less range than any real bows. (meaning that the arrow drops after travaling a much shorter distance than arrows shot from even the long bow) 00:35, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Bow Damage Okay, two things... First off, how does one even tell how much damage this is doing? Secondly, what is the draw speed? For other bows it seems to be based on the weight of the weapon, so that's not really a help. Skarn22 (talk) 15:57, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : Never mind, I found the info. If this is correct though, then the conjuration skill doesn't affect the final damage at all... Anyway, the base damage is 18, 24 after mystic binding. At the start it's not bad for a weapon that's about as strong as a daedric bow BEFORE the perk, has around the draw speed of a hunting bow(MUCH faster than Daedric), has no weight and also gets free daedric-class arrows. Of course it will eventually be outclassed by a smithed-up bow, but it's just perfect for me, who basically only uses ranged weapons to soul trap. >_> Skarn22 (talk) 05:00, January 22, 2012 (UTC) BOUND ARROWS? I bought my spell in Markarth, and after i thought what would happen if i dual casted so i did and there was no bow it only gave me 200 bound arrows and i could use any bow i wanted with those arrows. So after i left and did some quest i tryed it agian and it didnt work. (oh ya i was doing this on xbox 360). Is this a known glitch or is supposed to be that way. ZSdude-- 14:58, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Time slowing down too much While playing Skyrim (I have Dawnguard installed) when I'm using a Bound Bow, time slows down WAY too much and the arrow flies from the bow at the lowest power. I have the perk that allows you to zoom and slow down time when you do so, but when I do it, time is slowed down for me, WAY too much. Has anyone else encountered this problem and how do I fix it? Bug from article * Sometimes, casting a bound bow while carrying arrows in the inventory causes the corresponding quiver type to flash up right before the bound bow appears. This doesn't really sound like a bug. It sounds like the player equipped a bow with no arrows equipped, so the game grabbed some arrows from their inventory and equipped them, then the Bound Bow and Bound Arrow items loaded and replaced the arrows. At any rate, it doesn't affect gameplay and is at best a minor graphical hiccup. Putting it here just in case. --LeDaea (talk) 07:03, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Confusing trivia This was only just added to the page: :Bound Bow does not benefit from the Quick Shot perk. It has a quick draw, but when fully drawn and fired, the arrows fire as if the bow has not been fully drawn back. I'm not sure what this means. Quick Shot should only affect the draw speed, it shouldn't do anything to the arrow. I'm not sure if the author of this mistakenly believes that the arrow should behave differently, or if I mistakenly believe it shouldn't. But either way, it also says the arrow doesn't behave as if the bow is fully drawn, which should mean that it falls to the ground immediately without going very far, which would clearly be a glitch and not related to Quick Draw. Please verify. --LeDaea (talk) 12:07, April 15, 2013 (UTC) It means that the draw speed does increase graphically on the game but not mechanically so you still have to wait the same time after pressing the fire button before releasing it to get maximum range/damage. Arrows don't despawn I got the spelltome from fort amol and was using the bow (with mystic bind perk) to clear a nearby cave when I noticed that the arrows remain equiped in my back even when selecting another bow, weapon or spell. When the duration of the spell is done the bow disappears but the arrows dont. The only way to remove is equipping new arrows and even then it seems it doesnt leave my inventory, cuz the moment I use the spell again I get the arrows I had + 100. Not sure if it was caused by the 1.9 pack since it has been too long since I dont use this spell. Just found out you can remove the arrows with console commands. Their ID is 0010b0a7.